Je suis grande
by Theodora Blake
Summary: Lily est saoule et quelque paroles lui échapent.


**Je suis grande**

_**Au beau milieu de la grande salle.**_

Voilà deux heures non stop que ma chère Lily s'envoie des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, elle en ait déjà à deux. Elle en serrait à plus si toutes les deux minutes un garçon ne venait pas l'empêcher de vider sa bouteille en l'invitant à danser. Ces mec sont vraiment des connards de profiter de Lily alors qu'elle est complètement saoule.

Je lâche ma cavalière après tout elle je ne l'aime pas, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Ce qu'elle voit en moi c'est un des grands maraudeurs. C'est en partie pour ça que j'aime Lily, elle elle ne m'aime pas pour ma face publique, elle ne m'aime pas tout court.

Mais si un jour la rousse de mon cœur en vient à m'aimer je serais sûr que c'est pour moi et pas autre chose.

-Lily, tu va-bien ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je suis heureuse après deux bouteilles et demi je commence à oublier mes problèmes, dit-elle avec de l'ironie perçant dans sa voie.

-Quel problème ? Si c'est un idiot qui te colle je serais ravi de t'en débarrasser.

-Mes problèmes c'est toi et moi qui les avons crées, plus moi que toi d'ailleurs.

-De quoi …

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà elle m'embrasser, alors je la pris dans mes bras. Quand elle eu fini, à mon plus grand déplaisir, elle me mit un doigt sur la bouche et sans se dégager de mon étreinte elle commença à chanter.

J'ai envie d'fumer des américaines  
Et de me rouler des jamaïcaines  
J'ai envie de boire jusqu'à vaciller  
Jusqu'à ne plus voir qui va m'déshabiller

Et puis j'ai envie d'partir en bateau  
Avec des bandits vêtus en matelots  
J'ai envie de rire, rire jusqu'à souffrir  
J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas  
Car moi

Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable  
Je n'teins pas mes cheveux  
J'ai pas de béquilles  
J'ai l'respect des vieux  
Et de la famille

Je vais à l'église  
Je suis ménagère  
J'suis toujours bien mise  
Et jamais vulgaire  
J'n'ai pas eu de crise à l'adolescence  
Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens

J'ai envie de trouver au fond de mon ventre  
Une passion cachée, sauvage et brûlante  
J'ai envie d'courir toute nue sur une plage  
Imiter l'soupir d'un grand coquillage

Et puis j'ai envie, envie de danser  
Pour n'importe qui et me faire payer  
J'ai envie de vivre, plutôt, de survivre  
J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas  
Car moi

Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable  
Je n'fais pas d'bêtises, je n'ai pas cette chance  
Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens

Si elle ressemble à ça  
La vie après la vie  
J'envie ceux qui n'vont pas au paradis  
Moi j'ai gagné mon ciel  
Comme disent les fidèles  
Qui ne s'offrent un péché  
Que lorsqu'il est véniel

J'ai envie d'crever ma bulle de cristal  
Et d'laisser rentrer quelques langues sales  
J'ai envie d'baisser mes bras de femme forte  
Envie d'accepter qu'la vague m'emporte  
J'ai envie d'troquer mes bonnes manières  
Contre un peu d'plaisir et un peu d'poussière  
J'ai envie de jouir, jouir jusqu'à mourir  
J'ai envie de toi

Mais je n'ose pas, car moi

Bravo !  
Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Honnête et patiente, bonne et charitable  
J'ai la tête froide, je m'oublie pour d'autres  
Mais c't'un cœur malade qui bat dans mes côtes

Je me sens petite, je me sens fragile  
Et j'ai l'eau bénite qui me monte aux cils  
Quand j'te vois partir  
Parce que j't'ai chassé  
Comme pour me punir  
De te désirer

Une fois qu'elle eu fini sa chanson elle s'endormi encore heureux qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras. Je la soulevai et la conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre de préfet ne pouvant entrer dans la sienne sans son mot de passe. La je la posais sur mon lit, puis sortis pour l'attendre dans notre salle commune.

_**Le lendemain au réveil de la rousse.**_

-Bonjour James, je voulais te dire merci pour hier soir.

-De rien mais j'ai une question.

-Oui, je te dois bien ça.

-La chanson que tu m'as chanté hier. Tout ce qu'elle disait tu le pensais vraiment ?

Là je la vis rougir. Ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne avec ses cheveux légèrement désordonnés et son visage qui faisait concurrence à la bannière de Gryffondor.

-Oui, dit-elle les yeux rivés sur le sol. Au début je te trouvais arrogant et prétentieux, mais maintenant que tu as changé je me rends conte que je t'aime et que je t'aimais déjà avant. Mais que je ne supporte pas l'image que tu donne aux autres. Moi j'aime James Potter, pas l'illustre et célèbre maraudeur.

En disant ces mots s'était assise à coté de moi sur le canapé. Je pouvais sentir son parfum, puis elle me demanda :

-James ? Est-ce que tu m'aime où suis-je seulement un nom de plus sur ton tableau de chasse ?

Cette question me réveilla brutalement, je tourne la tête pour fixer ses yeux émeraudes qui avaient commencés à se remplir de larmes.

-Lily, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Je serais prés à me jeté de la tour d'astronomie pour toi et tu me demande si je t'aime.

Puis sans lui demandé don avis je la pris dans mes bras et maintenant que j'étais sûr qu'elle ne me repousserait pas, je lui pris les lèvres dans un baiser timide mais qui trahissait tout l'amour que je lui portais.

-Lily soit sûr que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-James, moi aussi je t'aime.


End file.
